koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Mutsu no Chimata ni
Mutsu no Chimata ni (六の巷に), roughly translated as "In the Six Paths", is one of the four Samurai Warriors character image songs produced for the animated TV series. These songs are accompaniments to the adaptation's alternate parody continuity established in the CD dramas. Mutsu no Chimata ni is a solo song performed by Satoshi Hino for his main role in the series, Yoshitsugu Ōtani. Its title and lyrics references one of the fabled death poems for Yoshitsugu at Sekigahara. Credits :Lyrics: Kouhei Miyahara :Composition: Yuu Horiuchi :Arrangement: Nao Harada :avex pictures label Lyrics Kanji= :向かい風 はためかす :己の貫くべき 義の証 今 :見上げている :為さねばならぬことを :為すため 馬を蹴った :いざ 参らん :この眼が描く 行く末が :望むものとは 事変わったとて :ひたすら 共に歩んだ道 :共に拓いた道 :先分かれて 火花咲けど :戦え 心の生きる場所で :いずれ果てゆく命 :最期まで 己の信ずるままに :諸行無常 時代(とき)は移ろう :いつかこの身も 流れゆく :今日という 刻(とき)は刹那 :絆が風に追われて 姿変えど :責められようか :為さねばならぬことを :為すため 誰もが皆 :命削る :過ぎ去りし日 今は遠く :熱き憶えは ここに眠らす :このまま 往くと選んだ道 :往かぬと決めた道 :もう二度と 交わらぬなら :戦え 心わななく場所で :いずれ消えゆく命 :それならば 己の信ずるままに :諸行無常 時代(とき)は移ろう :いつかこの身も 流れゆく :六の巷に また会おう |-|Romaji= :mukai kaze hatamekasu :onore no tsuranukubeki gi no akashi ima :miageteiru :nasaneba naranukoto wo :nasu tame uma wo ketta :iza mairan :kono me ga egaku yukusue ga :nozomumono to wa koto kawatta tote :hitasura tomo ni ayunda michi :tomo ni hiraita michi :saki wakarete hibana saki kedo :tatakae kokoro no ikiru bashou de :izure hate yuku inochi :saigo made onore no shinzuru mama ni :shogyou-mujou toki wa utsurou :itsuka kono mi mo nagareyuku :kyou to iu toki wa setsuna :kizuna ga kaze ni owarete sugata kae do :semerareyou ka :nasaneba naranukoto wo :nasu tame dare mo ga minna :inochi kezuru :sugisarishi hi ima wa tooku :atsuki oboe wa koko ni nemurasu :kono mama yuku to eranda michi :yukanu to kimeta michi :mou nido to kawaranu nara :tatakae kokoro wananaku bashou de :izure kieyuku inochi :sorenaraba onore no shinzuru mama ni :shogyou-mujou toki wa utsurou :itsuka kono mi mo nagareyuku :mutsu no chimata ni mada aou |-|English Translation= :I see above me the testament of righteousness :which had pierced through me, :fluttering against the opposing winds :To create what must be done :and to do what I must, I kick my steed :Now is the time to advance :The fate perceived in my eyes :has oddly changed into what I desire :The path we walked with earnest :and the path we paved together :may have divided the spark that bloomed between us :But I shall fight in the place where my heart lives :and follow wherever life takes me :To the very end, I shall abide to my beliefs :Everything is impermanent and the times shall change :Someday, I too as well shall be lost in the flow :The time spent for today is transient :Affections that chased me in the wind warps their shape :Perhaps as if to blame me :To do what must be done :and to do what they must, everyone must :put their lives on the line :Days gone by are now faraway :Those passionate memories rest here :For now on, the path I have chosen, :the path I have decided, :shall never change :So it is that I fight in the place where my heart resounds :All life shall end eventually :Therefore, I shall live true to my beliefs :Everything is impermanent and the times shall change :I too shall someday be lost in the flow :Let us meet again on the Six Paths External Links *Avex shopping page Category:Songs